


Slippery Slope

by Sweq



Series: Pikimallura Stories [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, Kima has a thing for hair, Light (very light) bondage, Light Angst, The return of Hilda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweq/pseuds/Sweq
Summary: Hilda strode forward and sank to her knees in front of the paladin. Kima could smell her long black hair as the wind caught it, sending it rippling like a flag at the warrior's side. It smelled fresh and clean, like the air higher in the Alabaster Sierras





	1. Dreams and Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This one is very Kima-centric, at least at first. I think it might have a long way to go.

Kima bent forward, dropping both sword and shield, hands on her knees. She was breathing hard and sweat dripped into her eyes. Lifting her head, she looked up at her opponent, the tall Human barely looked winded.

The paladin could hardly believe it. This was twice (or was it three times now?) that the young woman had gotten the better of her. She could not bring herself to think of her opponent as a trainee anymore. The young Whitestone guard was becoming unbeatable.

Hilda strode forward and sank to her knees in front of the paladin. Kima could smell her long black hair as the wind caught it, sending it rippling like a flag at the warrior's side. It smelled fresh and clean, like the air higher in the Alabaster Sierra.

Straightening, the Halfling looked into the Human's green eyes and realized that there were tiny flecks of gold in them. Kima found herself wondering what other secrets Hilda might hide. The paladin took a deep breath and her eyes darted briefly to the woman's lips, parted just slightly, as though she were about to speak.

Or perhaps not a single word was about to pass those wide red lips. Hilda leaned in slowly, almost completely closing the gap between them. Her eyes fluttered shut and she simply knelt there, waiting, expectant.

Kima found herself reaching out, but her arms felt tangled, caught in something she couldn't control. She began to flail, fighting against something that was shaking her. The paladin struggled, and suddenly bright light seemed to pierce into her skull.

~~~~~

Clear blue eyes swam into view as the Halfling clawed her way to wakefulness. Pike's hands were clutching her shoulders, shaking her. "Wake up, Kima. You're sleeping the day away," the Gnome called out in a too-cheerful voice.

As the paladin showed signs of life, the cleric leaned down and placed her mouth against Kima's, kissing her eagerly. The Halfling returned the affection, humming against Pike's lips. When the Gnome pulled back, she grinned, "That's better. Come have breakfast. You need a big meal for today."

Kima smiled and kissed Pike's cheek, "Oh, and why is that, sweetie?" The paladin wracked her brain, trying to see if there was something she'd forgotten. Her brain could only cling to lingering, swiftly-fading moments of the dream she was just pulled from.

Pike bounced slightly on the bed, "You are taking me to your training session today! You remember, you called it your advanced class. Just one other student so you could make room for me. And then you said I don't take up that much room anyway. Remember?"

Nodding slowly, Kima smiled, though it felt more like a grimace. She certainly did remember. More importantly, she remembered who the other student was. She licked her suddenly-dry lips, "That's right. Just you and Hilda today."

Pike slipped off of the bed, "That'll be fun. You said she was getting good. And I haven't really seen her in years."

Kima got out of the bed as well, and found a clean set of clothes to change into. She took the Gnome's hand in hers and together the two walked to the kitchen. "How do you know Hilda?"

Shrugging, the cleric led the paladin to the table, pulled out her chair and started helping Allura get breakfast served. "Her Ma was the blacksmith in Westruun, so I saw her sometimes when I went into town to get things for Papa Wilhand. Last I heard, she was training to take over the smithy herself. But I guess that was before Kerrek retired there."

Allura chimed in, setting a pitcher of cream in the center of the table as she and Pike sat. "Yes, but I heard that they had moved to Emon, not long before..." Her voice trailed off, "...well, and of course she came here alone."

Kima looked across the table at the Arcanist, "You've spoken with her, too, Allie?"

The wizard shook her head, "I asked Cassandra about her after she broke your armor." She tapped her spoon lightly on the edge of the bowl of berries she'd been eating, "Which reminds me. In addition to having your current set repaired, there will be two new sets ordered as replacements, just in case."

Kima nodded slowly, "Yeah, that'll be good. I don't want to be out of the fight any longer than necessary. Hopefully they'll have my breastplate fixed soon." 

Pike smiled brightly, "And until then, I'll fight Hilda. She must be pretty good, though, if she got a good strike in on you."

~~~~~

They arrived at the training ground near the guard barracks, in the shadow of the castle, to find Hilda waiting for them. The Human was in her full armor and stood in the center of the practice ring taking wide swings with her heavy warhammer. Kima paused, her breath catching in her throat as the sight of long black hair took her briefly back to her dream.

Pike seemed not to notice Kima's reaction. The Gnome took her morning star from her belt and asked, "Any tips on how to take her? I know last time you fought she went down on you."

Kima spluttered and swatted the cleric's shoulder, "That most emphatically did not happen." The Halfling inhaled sharply and let the breath out slowly, "Just keep your shield in close, and strike quickly when she pulls back. She really likes to wind up. I don't want to see her send you flying."

Pike laughed, "I don't want that either." The pair walked into the ring, and Hilda shook hands with the Gnome. Kima stepped outside to watch and the two armored women engaged in combat, exchanging a flurry of blows, metal crashing on metal.

Kima only realized she had been lost in thought when she discovered that the fight was over. Hilda was helping Pike to her feet. The cleric was grinning from ear to ear, "That was awesome. My buddy Grog would love you. Maybe as much as Trish." Pike smiled and glanced toward the sun, "Shoot. I've got to run. I promised Cassandra that I'd help distribute supplies to some of the refugees who wanted to start setting up their own farms. See you two later!"

The Gnome waved and started walking in the direction of the castle. Soon, Kima and Hilda were alone, and an awkward silence hung in the air. The Human was the first to break it.

"I'm sorry about your armor," Hilda said. She knelt down in front of the Halfling, who was again reminded of her dream. The warrior removed her helmet and gloves as she continued, "Your friend isn't bad, but I'd rather be sparring with you."

Kima felt the blush coloring her cheeks as she met Hilda's green eyes. She jerked her head in a quick nod, "Yes. I still need a rematch after last time. You owe me for that cheating you did."

The Human laughed as she continued to remove her armor, piece by piece, "I didn't cheat, lady Kima, but if you feel I owe you, perhaps I can offer something. Lunch, perhaps?" The warrior's eyes shifted to Kima's face once again and Kima could almost swear the young woman seemed nervous.

The paladin cast a glance around the empty training ring and offered a smile, "As luck would have it, I seem to be free for lunch."

Hilda smiled brightly and nodded, "Just let me get out of this armor and I'll cook for you. If that sounds good to you." At Kima's slow nod, the warrior finished taking her armor off, leaving her in padding and a thin tunic that clung to her muscular torso.

Working together the two secured Hilda's armor in the guard barracks. The Human found a comb and took her hair out of the long ponytail she wore it in while fighting. She offered the comb to the Halfling and asked, "Would you mind helping? I never take care of my hair like I should."

Kima took the comb and nodded, "Of course, I love your hair. I mean I'd love to help." She blushed furiously and clapped her free hand over her mouth.

Hilda laughed as she sat down in a low chair, flipping her long dark hair back over her shoulders, "I'm glad you like it, Lady Kima. Thank you for helping."

Since it did not seem as though a hole were about to open up and swallow her up, the paladin sighed and started to comb the Human's hair with gentle strokes, "Just Kima will be fine," she murmured.

Hilda closed her eyes and let out a very content sigh of pleasure as the Halfling worked the knots out of her hair. "Kima," she repeated. The Halfling finished with the comb and slid her fingers through the warriors luxurious tresses. It was very apparent that she did indeed take very good care of it, despite her previous claim.

The Human stood up and reclaimed her comb with a smile, "Thank you so much. Shall we go to lunch?"


	2. Wine and Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lunch date never quite makes it to lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short, but I wanted to get something else posted while it was fresh in my mind. I also apologize in advance to those who believe in the purity of Kimallura and Pikimallura.

Hilda's home was a small cottage on the edge of town. It showed signs of recent repair, perhaps having been damaged during the occupation of the Briarwoods or the recent revolt. Kima noticed new shutters and a sturdy front door.

The Human held the door open and Kima entered. It was rather cozy inside, the whole house consisting of two rooms. The front was a simple living space dominated by a large fireplace. This room served as kitchen and dining area as well. Which meant that through the only other door...

"My bedroom is back there. Between that and this room, you've now had the entire tour," Hilda grinned. "Please, make yourself at home. I have some water from my neighbors’ well, and some of the other guard trainees managed to get a bottle of wine, which somehow wound up here. We could share it?"

Kima smiled and nodded, "Wine would be alright. I'm usually more of an ale drinker, but I'm merely a guest. And Whitestone is known for wine." She looked around the room once more, "It's a nice house. Is it just you? If you don't mind me asking."

Hilda smiled as she pulled the bottle from a cupboard along with a pair of wooden mugs, "Just me." She paused to pull the cork from the bottle and Kima saw that the label simply read 'Courage'. After pouring, the dark-haired woman gestured to one of the chairs at her small table, "I'm starting to make friends in town. Please have a seat."

The two sat down together, and Kima raised her mug, "To friends, then."

Hilda smiled brightly and touched her mug to Kima's, "And maybe to more than friends." Before the startled paladin could reply, the Human was taking a large swallow of the wine. Kima, out of sheer reflex, followed suit.

Looking over the rim of her mug as she drained it of wine, Hilda kept her eyes on the Halfling. Kima finished her mug as well and soon as she set it down, the Human was pouring again, "The locals call it liquid courage. It's strong enough to make it seem worth taking a risk."

Once again Kima nodded, "It's very good. Strong, like you said, which I like. And not too sweet."

Hilda grinned, a small chuckle passing her lips, "Sounds like you're talking about me. Or yourself."

The Halfling's cheeks darkened and she dropped her eyes to her mug. Lifting it to her lips, she drained it in one long swallow. She took a breath and looked up into Hilda's face, "You are strong, and right now you're being very sweet. But what are we doing here, Hilda?"

The Human spread her hands innocently, "Just sharing a bottle of wine." Then she frowned and set her mug down, "No. Courage." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Here we go."

Hilda opened her eyes and squared her shoulders, "Kima. I am very attracted to you. It is taking every drop of this Courage to tell you this, because I have no idea if you feel the same way." She let out a heavy sigh, "I don't even know if you feel that way toward women."

Kima opened her mouth to respond, but Hilda continued, "I think this wine might really work. Because I just said all that out loud and I have been wanting to since the first time we sparred."

The Halfling closed her mouth, and nodded slowly. She reached for her mug and saw that it was empty, "Ah," she said. Then she nodded, "I like women. That way."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Hilda nodded, "That's so good to hear." She smiled and scooted her seat closer to Kima's, "It's probably still the wine, but..." The Human leaned down and slid the fingers of one hand into the paladin's hair. Suddenly, their lips met and Kima offered no resistance save for suddenly stiffening at the contact.

Kima's lips parted, but any words of protest she may have uttered were muffled by the sudden eager, swirling presence of Hilda's tongue. The Halfling could only let out a sound somewhere between a whimper and a moan as strong fingers tightened in her hair.

After what seemed like mere seconds, or possibly several minutes, Hilda broke away. She smiled wickedly, her fingers still in the paladin's hair, "Mm, that was better than I imagined." Green eyes glanced at the bedroom door, "I know I invited you for lunch, but that could wait until after..."

Kima shook her head slowly, "No, Hilda. I can't do that."

The Human blinked and lightly stroked her fingers through the paladin's hair, caressing the back of her neck, "That's fine, we can have lunch first. I have some cheese and dried fruit..."

The Halfling couldn't help but laugh. She reached a hand up to lightly caress Hilda's cheek, "You're beautiful, and so sweet, but..."

"Before you finish that thought," Hilda tightened her fingers in Kima's sandy brown hair once more and tugged lightly, pulling her head back. She pressed in tighter to the paladin, her free hand shoving the table aside before it came to rest lightly against Kima's chest. The Halfling gasped in surprise, but the sound was swallowed up as Hilda's lips returned to her own, hungrier than before.

Despite every reason she had to refuse this moment, the memories of blonde hair and blue eyes, two beautiful women who shared everything good and bad in her life, Kima kissed Hilda back. Her hands started off pushing against the woman's shoulders, but soon slid around to cling tightly to the muscular woman. A low growl seemed to fill the space around them and Kima found herself surprised to realize the sound was emanating from her own throat.

With an answering snarl, the sound predatory and fierce, Hilda slid her hands down and around the Halfling. She lifted and spun, backing the paladin against the wall, pressing into her. Their breaths mingled as tongues battled for dominance.

Long black hair fell over her face as Hilda pulled back from the kiss. Her thigh pressed firmly against Kima's crotch as the warrior kept the paladin pinned to the wall.

Kima panted softly for breath and struggled to remember what she had been about to say. Her chest heaved and she could feel her blood surging through her veins. Her eyelids fluttered softly as she stared into the face before her.

Hilda puffed a breath which moved some of the curtain of hair hanging over her eyes. She licked at her lips, then stroked her tongue slowly over Kima's cheek, "I want you. Right now." She leaned back and carried the Halfling into her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will write the next chapter from the safety of a bunker. Don't hate me!


	3. Truth and Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kima gets cold feet.

Kima pulled away from Hilda the moment her feet hit the floor. She licked at her lips and just stared as the Human began to undress. The paladin still couldn't seem to put her thoughts into words as the black-haired warrior sat on the edge of the bed and kicked off her boots.

The Halfling felt her mouth go dry as a grey tunic fell to the floor. Hilda was already reaching to undo the wrappings which bound her breasts, but she paused and her eyes met Kima's, noticing that the blonde had yet to move.

"You don't have to get undressed, but it will make this easier. Do you need help?" As she spoke, Hilda unwound her binder and freed her chest, leaving her top half bare. Kima couldn't keep her eyes from taking in the muscular physique before her, from broad shoulders to firm stomach, and everything in between.

A heartbeat, then two. Or had it been a hundred? How long had she been staring in silence. Kima shook herself and forced herself to meet Hilda's eyes, "I..." Her breath caught in her throat, but she continued, "You are so beautiful. But I can't do this."

Hilda rose to her feet to remove her leggings and smallclothes, bending forward for balance as she stepped out of them. When she straightened, she was completely naked, "I'm telling you that you can. I want this. I want you, Kima. If it's because you're still training me, tell me I've graduated. Or I'll quit. Whatever you want."

Kima shook her head slowly, "No, no that's not it. You don't understand. I shouldn't be here with you. Like this." She closed her eyes and reached up to her head as though it were in pain, "I can't."

The Human dropped to her knees in front of the Halfling. She reached up and pulled Kima's hands down and just held them, "You can talk to me. If this is a religious order thing, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I thought Bahamut allowed..." She sighed softly, "How can I make this easier for you, Kima?"

Slowly, the paladin opened her eyes. She took a deep breath, "I have girlfriends." Her mouth moved as though she had more to add, but no further words escaped.

Still holding onto the shorter woman's hands, Hilda nodded, "Okay. Well. I mean, that doesn't sound like you're committed to one person, then."

Kima ducked her head, "I'm awful. I am committed to both of them. At least I'm supposed to be. But here I am with you, kissing, and now you're all naked making it hard to think or breathe and all I want to do is run my tongue all over your body..." She gasped and her face turned crimson, "Oh, please let this be another dream right now."

Hilda leaned in and covered Kima's mouth with her own, and just held her there, kissing her gently. Finally, she pulled back and murmured, "Have you been dreaming about me?"

The Halfling let out a weak little groan and nodded her head, somehow blushing darker. The Human smiled and sat down on the floor, "Well, then you can tell me about those dreams, or you can tell me about your girlfriends." Hilda let go of Kima's hands and waited expectantly.

Kima took a deep breath and nodded, "I've been with Allie, Allura that is, for years. Pike came into the picture more recently. But the three of us, it's something special and I don't want to..." She sat down as well, once again finding her eyes on Hilda's very naked body, "Not that I think you'd ruin anything, but if I got into that bed with you, it would betray them."

Hilda slowly nodded and she puffed out a breath, "I see. You do realize that you being so committed only makes me want you more. I don't want to steal you, I just _want_ you, Kima. You're sexy, strong, devoted, and one damned good kisser."

The Human blinked and tilted her head, "Wait, did you say Pike? The Gnome I fought this morning? You're with her and Allura? I know her too. Pretty blonde, always up at the castle, right?"

At Kima's confirming nod, Hilda continued, "I see. I wouldn't want to ruin that either. You have everything you want. Brains, beauty...the whole package. Do they love you as much as you love them?"

The paladin sighed deeply, "I hope so. I don't deserve it." She shook her head, "How do I tell them what I've done?"

Hilda laughed softly, "You're still dressed. You haven't done anything but get kissed. If they can't forgive you for that, you let me know. There's a place for you here." She reached a hand up and stroked the Halfling's arm, "I still want you, but I respect you."

Kima sighed and she wrapped her arms around the Human's neck, "If we had met in some other life..." She smiled softly, "Tall, strong, brains and beauty. The total package." She leaned in to press her lips firmly to Hilda's once more.

The Human hummed into the kiss, and let it linger for a bit, but finally pulled away, one hand gently pushing at Kima's shoulder, "We have to stop. I don't want to, believe me. I want to toss you into my bed and make you melt. But if you're not willing to let that happen, then we have to stop because eventually I won't be able to help myself."

Gathering her clothes, Hilda got dressed, "I'd like to meet them some time. More formally than in the training ring. If they're worthy of such devotion from you, then I'm sure I'll love them too."

Kima nodded slowly, "If you'd like, I'm sure that could be arranged. Wouldn't be awkward at all." She shrugged her shoulders, "What do we do now? Speaking of awkward."

Laughing, Hilda took Kima's hand, "I promised you lunch. And then I should get you home to your girlfriends, yes?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of me wanted to end this here. But there is definitely more to the tale, and I don't want to be done with Hilda yet.


	4. True Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kima comes clean to Allura and Pike.

As she walked through the streets of Whitestone, Kima was grateful that she stood so much shorter than Hilda. The tall warrior was right beside her, and the Halfling was almost certain that if their fingers brushed that they would have wound up holding hands. The two walked in amicable silence as they passed the marketplace which surrounded the Sun Tree on their way to Kima's house.

Around the corner from the house, Kima paused. She looked up at Hilda, "You don't have to come in. I mean, you're certainly welcome, but I don't want things to be awkward for you. More than I've already made them, that is."

Hilda smiled brightly and shook her head, "Don't be silly. I'm still you're friend. I want to meet your girlfriends and let them know that I won't be a threat. It's the right thing to do."

The Halfling smiled, "I don't deserve you as a friend. But I'm glad you still think of me as a friend." She sighed, "I'm nervous. I have no idea what they'll say. Will you protect me?"

Laughing, the Human shook her head, "Not a chance. If they're mad enough for you to need protection, what chance do I have?" She gestured in the direction of the house, "There's only one way to find out."

Kima nodded and set off again. Shortly, the two arrived and Kima grasped the handle, "Well, I've had a good life. I think I can face them." She tugged the door open and held it for Hilda, then followed her inside.

Adjusting quickly to the dimmer light inside, the paladin giggled as she saw Allura seated in front of the fireplace with Pike in her lap. "Now that is a darling sight. I've brought company. Well, she escorted me home from...lunch."

Pike grinned, "We were wondering where you had been. I hope you don't mind, but since you weren't here, I had to give Allura your share of kisses. Hi, Hilda!"

Kima winced and hoped that her sudden blush could be explained away as too much sun, or the fact there was an audience for Pike's adorable behavior. She nodded, "Yes. Hilda, you've met Pike. And this is Allura. Allie, this is Hilda."

Giving the Gnome a squeeze before carefully shifting her from her lap, the Arcanist rose. She nodded her head to the other Human in the room and smiled, "It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Hilda. Pike and Kima have said such nice things about you."

The warrior rubbed the back of her neck and looked at the floor as though her boots were suddenly very interesting, "Well, I'm sure those weren't true, then."

Allura laughed softly, and gestured into the room, "Won't you sit? I can make tea. Pike, my dear, the fire needs tending." She looked back up to Hilda, "Spring in Whitestone still needs a fire, just a bit too cold for my taste."

At Kima's nod, Hilda smiled, "Tea would be lovely. Thank you." She stepped into the room and settled into a chair that Pike had moved a bit closer to the fireplace .

Once Allura had tea in everyone's hands, and all of the women were seated, Kima cleared her throat, breaking the awkward silence that had settled over the room like a blanket. She sat up straighter in her chair, "I have something I need to tell you. Both of you. And it's about Hilda a little, but it's not her fault at all. I... Please, don't be mad at her. You can be mad at me."

Pike set her cup down and tilted her head curiously. Allura blinked once, took another sip and looked at Kima over the rim of the delicate cup, "Why should we be mad at either of you, Kima? You know you can tell us anything." The cleric nodded her agreement.

The Halfling swallowed and nodded, "Yes, I know that. But I made a mistake. Kind of a big one. I..." She glanced to Hilda, who made an encouraging gesture. "I didn't just have lunch with Hilda. We kissed. A lot."

Allura set her cup down with a gentle clatter onto the saucer before her. She nodded slowly and shifted her glance to Hilda, who seemed to shrink back into her chair. The Arcanist dabbed a napkin to the corner of her mouth before speaking, "I see. Anything else?"

Kima shook her head quickly, "No, Allie. Honestly, I stopped it before it went further than that. Hilda was naked, but..." As the wizard's hand rose, the Halfling's mouth closed with a snap. No spell had been cast, but the effect was nearly the same.

Pike took a deep breath, and seemed about to say something, but a sharp glance from Allura made her think better of it. She picked her cup back up and finished her tea quickly, and glanced between the Halfling and the dark-haired Human.

Allura was quiet for a long moment. Finally, she rose from her seat, "Hilda, would you be so kind as to accompany me on a brief walk. Kima, please remain here with Pike." Hilda looked up and nodded slowly, clearly catching on to the fact that, despite the gentleness of the Arcanist's words, this had not been a request.

The two Humans rose and Hilda opened the door, following Allura outside. The Arcanist slipped her arm into the warrior's, and to all the world it appeared as though a pair of friends were simply taking a walk together as they disappeared from the view of the small house's windows.

Pike slipped over to stand in front of Kima's chair. She took the Halfling's hands in her own, "I love you. Allura loves you. She's not mad, just disappointed. Right?"

Kima squeezed the Gnome's hands gently, "I love you too. Both of you." She sighed and glanced out the door, "Disappointed in me, yes. But the closest I've ever come to cheating on Allura was when we first invited you to join us. I don't know what she's thinking."

The cleric let out a sigh, "She's a good person. I don't think she'll murder Hilda. She just wants to get to know her." She nodded at her own explanation, "Yes, I'm sure of that. Just maim her, or exile her to the Fire Plane."

Kima dropped her head into her hands, "What have I done?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will focus on Hilda's POV. How doomed is she?


	5. A Walk With Allura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda goes for a walk with Allura. What could go wrong with that? What could go right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly Hilda's POV as promised. I wanted to keep the third person perspective. But it is more focused on her thoughts and reactions.

Hilda had been truly terrified only three times in her life, so far as she could recall. A fire had broken out in her mother's forge when she was a child and nearly burned their house and blacksmith shop down. Years later, the dragons had come to destroy Emon. And now, this blonde Arcanist had her by the arm and was taking her for a walk.

Her last walk as far as she knew. She had kissed Kima, and tried to take her to bed. The Halfling had refused her advances and gone to tell her girlfriends what had happened. Pike, the pretty and kind Gnome cleric, and this woman. Allura, the beautiful and powerful wizard, who was surely walking Hilda to the spot of her imminent demise.

The blonde woman had not said a word since the two had stepped out of the house together. The Arcanist was clearly not a physically strong woman, but her fingers clutched the warrior's arm tightly. For a fleeting moment, Hilda wished for her armor, or her warhammer, though she knew neither were likely to help her.

The had not walked far. Glancing back over her shoulder, the brunette could still make out the smoke from the small house's chimney. She cleared her throat as she looked back to the woman walking beside her and parted her lips, about to inquire as to their destination.

Before a word could escape Hilda's lips, Allura raised her free hand in a commanding gesture, "Hush. We will talk soon." The wizard continued to lead them through twisting streets until soon the house was lost behind them.

Soon the two women turned on to a path which led into a small grove of trees, where they came upon a wooden bench. The Arcanist released the warrior's arm and pointed, "Sit."

Surprised, Hilda complied, settling onto the seat. She found herself blushing and unable to meet Allura's stern blue eyes. The wizard remained standing, hands now on her hips.

They remained this way in silence for nearly a minute. Finally, Allura let out a sigh, and asked, "What are your intentions toward Kima?"

Hilda blinked softly and looked up, shuffling her feet against the well-trod dirt path, "I... I have no intentions toward her. She made it quite clear that she has two girlfriends that she loves very much."

Turning and beginning to pace back and forth in front of the bench, Allura continued, "But you did intend to bed her, did you not?"

Swallowing, the black-haired woman nodded, "I did. That's true. But I..."

The Arcanist stopped in her pacing and cut Hilda off, "And then you'd be onto your next conquest, is that it? Kima would be just a one night... No, a one afternoon stand?"

Hilda blinked and immediately shook her head, "No, of course not! I wanted to..." Her voice failed her as she looked up into Allura's eyes. She let out a sigh, "I was hoping to ask her... to convince her... I didn't know she was in a relationship."

Allura nodded, "Are you in love with her?" She leaned in and tilted Hilda's chin, looking into her green eyes.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but yes, I am."

The Arcanist released the woman's chin and straightened. She turned around and sighed, "How long?"

The warrior tilted her head, "I'm sorry? How long? Oh. Oh, yes. Since the first time we fought. She's beautiful, but it's more than that. She is the most open and honest person I've ever met. Totally unafraid. How could I not love her?"

Hilda could see long blonde hair shifting as Allura nodded again, "Exactly. She does everything with a fierce, reckless passion. She puts all of herself into everything she does. You must have felt that when you kissed." The wizard turned around, once again looking into the other woman's eyes, "Yes?"

Unable to keep herself from nodding, the brunette blushed crimson, knowing she was potentially falling into a trap, "Yes. I felt that in everything about her. I truly am sorry."

The blonde sat down beside the warrior and nodded, "I'm sorry too. I remember what it was like to first fall in love with Kima. She can consume your heart. Your thoughts. Do you dream about her?"

Hilda squirmed slightly, but decided to continue being honest, "Yes. I have for some time now. I can't really help that."

Allura lightly patted the warrior's knee, "No, you can't control your dreams. Or your feelings." She turned and lifted her fingers to Hilda's chin once again, "She dreams of you as well. For more than a week now."

Swallowing audibly, the brunette asked, "She does? H-how do you know?" She wanted to turn her head as she was afraid she knew the answer, "S-some sort of spell? Are you going to read my mind?"

The Arcanist laughed softly and shook her head, her twisted braids bouncing slightly, "Nothing so sinister, my dear. She talks in her sleep." The wizard left her fingers on the younger woman's chin, thumb now lightly caressing her cheek.

Hilda's cheeks continued to burn as she blushed at Allura's question and now her touch, "Wh-what are you going to do to me? I promise I'll leave Kima alone. Y-you'll never see me again. I'll leave town. I c-could go back to Emon."

Allura moved her hand, sliding it up to lightly stroke the warrior's cheek, "Hush. You're babbling. You will do no such thing. Kima would think I've murdered you."

Shivering slightly, the warrior turned, meeting the wizard's blue eyes, "What then? _I_ thought you were going to murder me "

The Arcanist lowered her hand, "I'm not going to kill you, Hilda." She folded her hands in her lap and offered a gentle smile, "I'm going to get to know you. Very well indeed, I imagine."

"Um."

Allura chuckled, "Elocution is not your strong point. I can accept that. But you should allow yourself to be understood, Hilda." She allowed herself a small smile, "You are coming back to the house for dinner. And the four of us will discuss your future with Kima."

"Um." Hilda blinked and tilted her head, "Future with Kima?"

The Arcanist nodded slowly, "Certainly. I love her with all my heart and soul. But I do not own her." She looked into Hilda's eyes once more, "There is nothing I would deny her. She does not fall in love easily. Somehow I managed to work my way into her heart. So has Pike, though that I understand much more easily." She smiled again, and shook her head, "And so have you. I will not allow common jealousy or my possibly misplaced desires to protect her lead to her broken heart."

"I don't understand. What are you saying?" Hilda met Allura's gaze, and bit her lower lip. She spread her hands and looked down at them, "You're going to let me date her? Make love to her?"

Taking a deep breath, the blonde nodded, "If that is truly what she wants, then yes."

Hilda jumped up from the bench and pumped a fist into the air, "That's amazing! I can't believe you would be so generous."

Allura pursed her lips, "Remember mere moments ago, when you were afraid that I planned to murder you?"

With a gulp, Hilda lowered her fist. She nodded seriously, "Yes. Very clearly."

The blonde slowly rose to her feet and stepped closer to the warrior, "Should you harm her in any way," she said in a low, steady voice, "I will make you wish that I had taken your life today. That Halfling means the world to me. Do I make myself clear?"

Hilda nodded, "Completely. I... I never had any intention of harming her. Or you. Or Pike. I promise."

"I believe you," Allura's features warmed as her lips curled into a gentle smile. She slipped her arm back into Hilda's, "Now, shall we return and present you to Kima?"

The brunette blushed slightly, "I'm a present? You're giving me to her as a gift...is that what's happening?" At Allura's gentle insistence she began to walk back out of the woods.

Allura patted Hilda's arm gently, "Precisely. She wants you, but is afraid that she cannot have you. Now that I know you love her and understand how important she is, I will not only allow, but encourage this relationship. You will make a fine present for her."

Hilda blushed again, "I'm not used to thinking of myself that way. But if it makes everyone happy, then I can live with it." The two continued to walk, eventually making their way back to the small house, just as the sun was sinking below the Western peaks.

The Arcanist released the brunette's arm and smiled gently, "Wait here, dear. I'll have you come in shortly." She winked and set a stern expression back upon her face before entering the home.

Hilda took a breath and glanced around at the darkening town which surrounded her. She could leave, simply walk away. But then Kima might believe that Allura really had killed her. Worse, she'd never see the Halfling again. So she waited by the door, listening to the muffled voices inside and waiting to be invited back in.

Minutes passed. Several minutes. The sun vanished and the air started to get quite cool. Just as she was considering stepping forward to knock, the door opened and Allura beckoned silently.

For the second time that day, the second time ever, Hilda stepped into the house. This time it was Kima and Pike seated together by the fireplace. Tears were still glistening on the Halfling's cheeks, but she managed to smile up at Hilda as the Gnome patted her back in support.

The Arcanist lifted a hand to the brunette's shoulder, "Hilda, you are welcome here. Or Kima may visit you. Though our dear Pike has offered another possibility." She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them and continued, "You could move in. We can surely find a bed for you somewhere. But you would be Kima's responsibility."

Pike clucked her tongue and rolled her eyes, "She's not a puppy that followed Kima home, Allura. Hilda is our friend. And if all goes well, she's Kima's lover. Please don't treat her like a pet or a trophy."

Hilda could feel the blush spreading across her face. She ducked her head, "Don't I get a say in this?"

Kima gasped softly, and Allura's fingers tightened on Hilda's shoulder. The paladin rose to her feet, and wiped the tears from her face, "Of course you do. I'm so sorry. Allie, you made it sound like she wanted this." The Halfling's eyes found those of the dark-haired Human, "What do you want, Hilda?"

She could feel Allura's fingers on her shoulder, a silent reminder of the Arcanist's promise. Hilda took a deep breath, "Kima, I am so attracted to you. I think I have fallen in love with you. This is..." Her hands moved to indicate the room, and all those within it, "...a very unusual situation. I love you. There, I said it. Ow!"

Allura removed her fingernails from the brunette's shoulder and lowered her hand, "My apologies. Please continue."

Hilda rubbed at her shoulder and looked back to the Halfling, "I love you Kima. I am willing to give this a try if you are. Allura is giving me to you as a present. But I'm not hers to give. I'm yours." She held out her arms, and the paladin rushed into them.

The two embraced and then their lips met as the Human lifted the Halfling off her feet. Pike cheered and clapped her hands together. The Gnome walked over to Allura and took the woman's hand, "Come on. Let's give them some privacy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the most fun to write so far. Scary Allura is intense. Does anyone else want this OT3 to turn into an OT4? I wasn't expecting this turn of events, but other paths turned either Allura or Hilda into jerks, and they're just not.


	6. New Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda talks with Pike about how to connect with Allura.

Kima set the chest down and sat on the edge of the bed, "You're sure that's all you're going to need? It's a little sparse in here."

Hilda looked around the room, her room now, and shrugged, "I've got a bed, a table, an armoire for my clothes and equipment. A lamp, water jug, and you're here. So yes, I have everything I need." She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kima's cheek.

The Halfling smiled and pulled the Human down to sit beside her, "I'm glad for that. But what I mean is are you sure you're ready for this? Is it really what you want?"

"Well, I want to be with you, even if I have to share you," the warrior said as she stroked her fingers through the paladin's sandy brown hair.

Kima nodded softly and leaned into Hilda's touch, "I'm glad you're here. But are you going to be okay living here with Pike and Allie?"

Hilda sighed softly, but nodded, her hand slipping around the Halfling's shoulder to pull her close, "I think so. Pike seems fine, supportive of me, even. But if I'm honest, I'm scared of Allura. I don't know if she'll change her mind and kick me out."

The Halfling looked up into the woman's green eyes and smiled, "It's going to work out. Allie will come around. She's just a little jealous, that's all."

The Human sighed, "That's exactly what I'm worried about."

  
~~~~~  


A few hours later, Hilda had finished arranging her meager furnishings in the small room and sat in a chair that Kima had brought in for her. She was gazing out the window, which offered a view of the valley, and was lost in thought when she heard a knock at her door.

She rose and crossed the room in two strides, calling out, "You don't have to knock, Kima, you can just come right in." To her surprise as she opened the door, she saw Pike standing outside the room, holding something behind her back.

The Gnome grinned, "I'm sorry I'm not Kima. But may I come in anyway?"

Hilda blinked, but nodded, "Of course. I just didn't think anyone else would visit."

Pike shrugged, "But here I am. Welcome to your new home." She produced a vase with a bunch of wild flowers tucked in, "I don't know what kind of flowers you like, so I just...well, these were nearby."

The Human set the vase on the window sill and smiled, "Thank you very much, Pike. I appreciate it."

There was a moment of awkward silence, then the Gnome said, "Allura and Kima went to the market, since there's going to be four for dinner now. They may be a while, and I thought you might like some company.

Hilda smiled, "Yes, please. I don't have many places to sit." She was about to offer the only chair, but Pike had already climbed up onto the bed and was patting the space beside her. The Human followed and took a seat, "This works."

Pike smiled, "Good. Because I've been wanting to talk to you."

The Human let out a soft sigh, "Let me guess. If I hurt Kima you'll make me wish I'd never been born?"

The cleric pursed her lips, "No. Well, I definitely don't want you to hurt her, but I don't think you will. I want you both to be happy. Just like they both wanted for me."

Hilda bit her lower lip, then shook her head, "I'm glad that you feel that way. I'm pretty sure that Allura hates me. I probably shouldn't have agreed to this. Maybe I should leave before they get back."

The Gnome sighed and took Hilda's hand, squeezing it between both of hers, "Stop that. Do you love Kima?" The Human sniffled, but nodded, and Pike continued, "Of course you do. We all do. That's the point. They took me in because they fell in love with me."

The cleric let the fingers of one hand interlace with the warrior's, "Do you know what Allura sees when she looks at you?"

The Human laughed with a harsh, almost hysterical edge to the sound, "I don't know. Her enemy? Someone that she hates?"

Pike shook her head slowly, and brought Hilda's hand to her lips. She kissed the woman's knuckles gently, "No dear. She sees everything that she isn't. Everything she'll never be. And she's afraid that's what Kima wants. You two are so opposite, but so alike, too."

Hilda scoffed, "How are we alike?" She looked down at the Gnome, "I'm sorry, I just don't see it."

"Oh, you poor thing. I just want to hold you and protect you from mean old Allura," Pike said. "Except she isn't mean. She just loves Kima very much. And she's afraid of you. I know she took you out to the woods and probably scared you to death. But that's because she's afraid," the cleric finished.

"Afraid of me? That's just silly. She could wipe me away with a finger." Hilda shook her head, "I'm okay with a sword, but I'm no competition for her."

Pike smiled, "Not in combat, silly. Like I said, you're everything that she isn't. Strong, dark, independent." At Hilda's look, the Gnome nodded, "Yes, independent. And she isn't. She needs people close to her. Kima. Me. And now you."

Before Hilda could scoff again, Pike lifted a finger to the girl's lips, "Yes, you. Allura and Kima brought me in to live with them because they fell in love with me. You're here now, at Allura's invitation. There's something there."

Hilda blinked softly, "No. I don't think so. Allura threatened me. You don't think she's attracted to me. do you?"

Pike laughed softly, "Is that so hard to believe? You're like a tall dark Kima. I know I think you're beautiful. I'm sure Allura does too. Or maybe I just want to see you two kiss, like I did with you and Kima."

Hilda blushed crimson, "You know I love Kima. I didn't move in to get closer to you and Allura."

The Gnome laughed softly, "Who are you trying to convince? And if you're not entirely sure, then you should grab her by the ears." Pike reached up and did just that to Hilda, "Then pull her in and kiss her. Even if I'm not there to watch. Just to see if you like it."

Hilda closed her eyes as Pike tugged her closer, then she felt the Gnome's lips on her own, soft and warm. She slipped an arm around the smaller woman, shifting even closer for a long moment. Finally, she pulled back and blinked, "You think it will be that easy?"

"Of course. But then again I kiss Allura all the time," the cleric giggled.

The warrior lightly rubbed Pike's back, "I'll think about it. And I should talk to Kima about it first. I don't want any hurt feelings. Also, you're good at kissing."

The Gnome smiled, "I am. Okay, so it's decided. When they get back, I'll pull Kima aside and let her know what's going on. Then you go lock lips with Allura and let her know where she stands."

Hilda nodded slowly and managed a smile, "Alright. I guess I'll give it a try. But if I get fried to a crisp, I'm blaming you."

  
~~~~~  


When Allura and Kima returned, Pike quickly pulled the Halfling aside, talking about working on dinner together. After a gentle kick on the shin, the paladin agreed and the two smaller residents of the house disappeared.

Hilda clenched her fists and murmured, "Be confident. Be confident." A moment later, Allura passed by on her way toward the bedroom. The warrior reached out to put a hand on the woman's shoulder, "I need a moment of your time."

The blonde stopped and her eyes moved to the hand upon her shoulder before she looked up to Hilda's eyes, "How can I help you?"

The brunette sighed and shook her head slowly, "It was just that... Well, you and Kima, and you, Kima, and Pike... You know?"

Allura raised an eyebrow, "I'm familiar with them, yes."

The warrior nodded, "Right. Of course. Well, Pike wanted me to kiss you. She thought that I could convince you to like me. But I don't want to force myself on you. But I do want you to like me."

The Arcanist tilted her head slightly, "I am glad you decided not to kiss me. I do like you, Hilda." She pursed her lips, "Now then, I did have some work to do. Unless there's anything else?"

Hilda started to shake her head, then she frowned, "Wait. You're just humoring me. I really want to talk to you. Will you pay attention to me?"

Allura put her hands on her hips, "Alright, you have my attention. What do you want me to do? I brought you here for Kima. I love her with all that I am. And she wants you. So here you are. There's nothing more to it."

Hilda tossed up her hands, "Never mind. Forget it. You hate me and you don't even really want me here."

The Arcanist closed her eyes, "Do you want me to tell you that every time I look at you I see the woman that the love of my life has fallen in love with? Young, strong, beautiful, how am I supposed to compete with you?"

Hilda clenched her hands into fists, "We are not in competition, Allura. We are both in love with Kima. And she loves both of us. That's a good thing." She took a breath, "You know what we should do?"

Allura opened her eyes, "I'm sure I have no idea. But I'm certain you'll tell me. So what should we do?"

"Well," the brunette began, "we both love Kima and want to see her happy. If you can stand to be in the same room as me, we could make her happy. Together."

The blonde bit her bottom lip, opened her mouth, then closed it again. She took a deep breath, "I think that she would like that very much."

Hilda nodded slowly, "Me too. So you're willing to do that? For Kima?"

Allura simply said, "For Kima." Then she slipped past the warrior. As she was closing the bedroom door, she added, "Tonight. Come with us after dinner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep trying to write Hilda being a bad person, and I just can't do it. She just couldn't take Pike's advice, it would feel too much like forcing herself on Allura. I can't see her doing that.


	7. Fourplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kima gets a surprise from the ladies with whom she resides.

Kima got up into the bed and sat comfortably, "Okay, Allie. I'm sitting naked on the bed. Are you going to tell me why Pike isn't here and just what is going on?"

Allura shook her head and sat beside the Halfling. She pulled a long strip of cloth from the table beside the bed and proceeded to tie it over Kima's eyes.

The paladin wriggled a bit and smiled, "Well now you have my attention." She gasped as she felt first one wrist and then the other secured by similar strips of cloth, "And I'm being tied up. Okay, Allie, now I know something's up. But I'm not complaining."

A fingertip lightly touched Kima's lips, silencing her. She felt the bed shift as Allura rose from it. The bedroom door opened and apparently remained open, as the Halfling did not hear it close. There was no further sound for nearly a minute.

Soon, however, soft footsteps came back into the room. Kima felt a pair of lips meet her own. She could smell Allura's perfume, and she smiled and hummed into the kiss. Then she felt the bed shift beneath her and a hand caressed her side. A feather-soft kiss fell upon her knee, on the other side of her body. But she was still kissing...someone. She thought it was Allura.

More kisses and caresses began to cover nearly every inch of Kima's body, slow and deliberate. It was hard for her to keep still, though being secured to the headboard did help with that at least. Still, the Halfling whimpered softly, "Not fair. If all three of you are here, I want to see." A finger touched her lips again.

The bound paladin pouted, but stopped complaining. The kisses and touches on her skin became much more intimate and she began to writhe and squirm beneath them. Before long, she let herself go completely, arching her back as she cried out in release before collapsing back a panting mess.

Kima blinked against the intrusion of light, and she smiled at the three women that surrounded her on the bed, "Oh my, that was... There aren't words." She started to reach out, then laughed as she remembered that her wrists were still tied, "Is someone going to...?" She waved her hands weakly to indicate her intent.

Pike snuggled up against the Halfling and shook her head, "Not yet. There's still a show for you." She rested her head on Kima's shoulder and began to play with the paladin's hair.

Blinking, the Halfling looked to the two Humans who sat on either side of the bed, near her feet. Hilda was blushing, and Allura wore a wicked grin.

Looking to the Gnome, then back to the pair at her feet, Kima asked, "Show?" As though that were a cue, Allura reached over and slid the fingers of one hand into Hilda's long hair. The other hand slid down the warrior's shoulder. The Arcanist pulled the other woman closer and kissed her passionately, letting out a hungry moan.

The brunette wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and the two held each other, the kiss lingering. Each of the women glanced to Kima, who was squirming and wide-eyed. Pike kissed the paladin lightly on the cheek and murmured softly, "See? They can get along."

Allura closed her eyes and her fingers tightened in Hilda's hair. She broke the kiss, pulling the warrior's head back. Leaning down, she began to nibble and lick at the woman's exposed throat.

Kima and Hilda moaned simultaneously, which elicited a giggle from the Gnome, who continued to play gently with the Halfling's hair. "This is the sexiest thing I have ever seen," the paladin whispered. She blinked suddenly and shot a glance at Pike, "Is this a spell? Did you do a spell?"

The cleric giggled again and kissed Kima firmly. Allura had returned her mouth to Hilda's, the blonde's tongue now clearly stroking over the brunette's teeth. "If I had, it would have been worth it, don't you think? For these two to get along so well. But no, this is all for you. Because we all love you."

Kima twitched, her wrists straining at the cloth which bound them, "I never thought I'd see this. Please untie me, Pike!"

Allura pulled away from Hilda, one hand still clenched in the warrior's hair. She pointed at the two petite women and growled, "Don't you dare. If you untie her, Hilda goes back to her room."

The brunette looked more than a little dazed. She blinked, her eyes finding Kima once again, and she murmured softly, "Don't wanna go..."

The Arcanist smiled softly and caressed the warrior's cheek almost possessively. She turned to look directly into Hilda's green eyes, "If Kima can be good you don't have to go." Hilda nodded softly, "She'll behave, she doesn't want me to go."

Kima moaned softly, and Pike leaned into her, planting soft kisses on her hair, her cheek, the corner of her mouth, "Don't worry, sweetheart. Just enjoy the show."

Allura pulled Hilda in close, sliding a hand down her back and squeezing the warrior's bottom. The Humans returned their attention to each other once again, resuming their eager kiss.

Finally, the brunette pulled away with a smile, "I think we've tortured her enough. But I'm glad you like kissing me as much as I like kissing you." She stroked Allura's cheek and leaned in, nuzzling the soft blonde hair.

The Arcanist let out a very content sigh and she nodded, "I suppose you're right, dear. Pike, you can untie her when you're ready." She smoothed Hilda's hair and hummed softly, "Kima, my love, can I keep your girlfriend?"

As soon as the Gnome untied her wrists, the paladin leapt forward, throwing her arms as far as they would go around the two Humans. She grinned up at Allura, "As long as you agree to share her with me."

The cleric scooted across the bed and joined in the embrace, "Hey! What about me?" She pouted and nuzzles into Allura's side, "I like her too."

The wizard hummed softly and nodded as she stroked Pike and Kima's hair, "Of course, I'll share her with both of you."

Hilda, trapped amongst the arms of the three women, gently cleared her throat, "Excuse me, but don't I get a say in this?"

All three of the others turned their eyes to her as one and shouted in unison, "No!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be an acceptable ending, possibly. I'm going to leave it open in case inspiration strikes. Feel free to suggest prompts in the comments. Thank you for reading this far!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. There is more to come with this one, and hopefully some interesting twists and turns.


End file.
